Eternal Battles 3: Kingdom Hearts
by sephorth
Summary: Sam comes to Kindgom Hearts and gets kidnapped by an old freind. Can Sora and the group save him before Ansem's plans are complete? Or will his new Angel of Death get to them first?
1. Default Chapter

This is a combanation of Eternal Battles from other games and T.V. shows.

It's the third of its kind and I think is going to be the best.... I hope....

But this one is different from the others in its own way.... As people have read the other two will see why soon.... Has anyone ever wondered what it would be like with two Yuffie's? Oh I don't own FF& or KH.

KH Yuffie kingdom hearts Yuffie.

KH Cloud kingdom hearts Cloud.

Chapter 1: the balance of good and evil.

A black portal opened and Sam, Cloud, Whitney, and Yuffie walked through.

Cloud: where are we?

Whitney: we are in...

Sam: the coliseum in kingdom hearts.

Whitney: have I told you how much that freaks me out when you do that?

Sam: no because it hasn't happened before.

Cloud: is this were you are from?

Sam: no...Whitney mission?

Whitney: help Sora stop Ansem and the new evil before they sallow the entire universe in darkness.

Sam: that is bad... When will they return?

Whitney: in 3 days at Travser Town.

Sam: ok let's find Sora...

?????: you lost the powers of darkness?

They turned to meet a man with blue fire as hair.

Sam: Hades god of the underworld.

Hades: the one and only.

Yuffie: who lost the power?

Hades: The bl....

Sam: no one.

Hades: BUT HES STANDING RIGHT THERE!!!

Hades pointed and Cloud.

Cloud: me?!?!

Hades: yeah you who did you think I was talking about hyper woman?

Yuffie: what did you say about me?

Sam: clam down Yuffie.

Hades: how did you do it?

Sam: is Sora here?

Cloud: who?

Hades:.. that brat? Yes......

Just then a loud voice boomed over the coliseum grounds.

?????: the winner is Sora he advances to the final match!!

Sam: let's go watch.

They all walked to the stands minus Hades and found seats and sat down.

Yuffie: who's the kid?

Sam: that would be Sora.

Just then a man with a long black cape, with a black angel like wing coming out of his back, long silver hair, ice cold blue eyes, and the masumane clipped to his belt.

Yuffie: that lots really familiar.

Cloud: KID GET OUT OF THERE!!!

Sam: Cloud shut up!!

Cloud: but.. that......that's SEPHIROTH!!

Sora: Cloud I can beat him no worries.

Cloud: how in the hell did he know my name?!?!?

Cloud jumped down from the stands and ran over to Sora, with Sam and Yuffie right behind him.

Cloud: how do you know my...

Sam covered Cloud's mouth.

Cloud: menanejhaj.

Sam: sorry Sora... and Sephiroth please continue my friend is your biggest fan.

Sora: I thought Yuffie was your idol Cloud?

Sam covered Yuffie's mouth before she could say anything and dragged them back to the stands.

Sam: you two remain clam.

Sam let go of their mouths.

Sam: sit down and enjoy the fight.

Cloud: I can't believe you are really gonna let a kid fight Sephiroth.

Phil: the rules are simple whoever's health is closest to failing first wins.

No kills. Oh and it all just for fun.

Cloud: Sephiroth, not kill someone he is fighting, never!

Sam: you would be surprised.

Phil: GO!!

Sephiroth disappeared and reappeared behind Sora and slashed into Sora's back who turned and hit Sephiroth 4 times before Sephiroth disappeared and reappeared somewhere on the ring. This continued until Sephiroth started to glow with a pulsating white light around him.

Sephiroth: I shall show you the way to the promised land.

Cloud: no way!!

Large rocks fell to the ground and Sora rolled to avoid them. Then they started to rotate around the ring sometimes Sora was able to avoid them but some he got hit the more he got damaged the bigger the orb got over Sephiroth's head. Finally they stopped and flew into the giant orb and it grew even bigger.

Sephiroth: let me show you true power, Meteor!!

Cloud and Yuffie: WHAT?!?!?

Sephiroth threw it at Sora and it exploded in a huge blinding white light.

Cloud: poor kid.

The smoke cleared and Sora still stood but his shirt was torn and many places and he was bleeding too.

Cloud: that kid is strong.

Sora flipped the keyblade and ran up to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: Sin....

Sora: MRS Arcanum!!

Sora hit Sephiroth over and over then jumped back and pointed the keyblade at Sephiroth and an orb appeared at the end and about a 100 small blasts came out of it and hit Sephiroth when the smoke cleared Sephiroth still stood but he was missing his shirt.

Sephiroth:.... It seams you have gotten better Sora.

Sora: you too.

Sephiroth: but I'm afraid that I must end this... someone is waiting for you.

Sora: yeah I know... let's finish this!!

Sephiroth: Sin..

Sora: MRS.......

Sephiroth: Harvest!!

A cloud of red and white color surrounded Sora.

Sora: oh shit...

The cloud exploded Sephiroth ran at Sora who tried to bring his Keyblade up to block but Sephiroth got him first and Sora fell to one knee.

Phil: the champion for the 6th time in a row SEPHIROTH!!

Sephiroth put out his hand and Sora grabbed it and Sephiroth pulled him up.

Sephiroth: I think you made me pull a muscle.

Sora: you hurt? impossible!

They both laughed.

Cloud and Yuffie: Sephiroth laughing? What the hell!?!?

Just then a girl with red hair walked over to Sora and kissed him on the cheek.

?????: lazy bum.

Sora: oh give me a break Kairi he's tough.

Kairi: you're the one who thought he could take on Sephiroth...

Sora: I beat him once..

Kairi: but you don't train as hard as him.

Then a man in a red cape with blond hair and a long thick sword covered in white cloth walked up to them.

?? ?????: Sora we need to get going Leon is waiting.

Sora: yeah let's go.

Sam: you two stay here I am going to talk to them.

Sam got out of the bleachers and walked over to Sora and the others.

?? ?????: who are you.

Sam: my name is Sam.... I... am here about... Ansem.

In a flash the masumane and the cloth-covered sword were at Sam's throat.

Sam: yikes...

Sora: what about him?

Sam: he is planning to take over Travser Town.

KH Cloud: but he's dead!

Sam: no he wasn't destroyed when he opened kingdom hearts only disappeared when the darkness began to flow into him.

Sora: but kingdom hearts was light!

Sam: no... it was neither... it was what who ever was there said it was, Sora you should know this, when Ansem opened Kingdom Hearts at first it was darkness, then when you said Kingdom Hearts was light it changed to light. The door to the light and to the dark are still closed.....for now.

Sora: how do you know about the doors?

Sam: I have read Ansem's reports

They lowered their swords.

?? ?????: come with us....

Sam: wait...... GUYS COME HERE!!

Cloud and Yuffie walked over to they.

Sora: WHAT THE HELL!?!?!

Sora looked back and forth between Cloud and the other Blond man.

Sora: there's two?!?!?

Cloud walked over to the blond guy.

Cloud: oh my god YOU LOOK LIKE ME!!

?? ?????: you look like ME!!!

Sam: CLOUD STOP!!

They both looked at Sam.

KH Cloud: I'm Cloud!!

Cloud: NO I AM!!

Sam and Sora: YOU'RE BOTH CLOUD!!!

Both Clouds: oohh...

Sora: we want you to come with us.

Sam: we don't have a ship.....

Sephiroth: then you can ride with me..

Cloud: me in a small confined space WITH HIM?!?!? ARE YOU FRECK'N NUTS?!?!

Sephiroth: what's your problem Cloud?

Cloud: you killed Aeris!!

Sora looked at Sephiroth shocked.

Sora: say what?

Sephiroth: you asshole!!

Cloud: ME?!?!?!

Sam: BOTH OF YOU STOP!!

Cloud: but!

Sam: Cloud shut up!!

Cloud(whispering): Aeris killer.

Sam: I said shut up Cloud.

Sora: dude Seth what is he talking about?!?!

Sephiroth: it was a long time ago... when..

Sora: you were evil and tried to become a god?

Sephiroth: yes... and along the way I killed Aeris.

Sora: she forgave you or you wouldn't have gone out with each other.

Cloud fainted and fell to the ground.

Yuffie: the cold hearted General Sephiroth, with Aeris the flower girl?

Sam: you went out with Aeris? A little weird....

KH Cloud: I didn't like it at first either... until Sephiroth saved my life.

Sam picked up Cloud.

Sam: it might be best if Cloud rode with you Sora if he was with Sephiroth he might try to kill him...

Sora: sure.

They walked over to the gates and found their ships Sam dumped Cloud into the back seat of Sora's ship Cloud climbed in after him and Yuffie sat up front with Sora.

Sam: I guess that leaves me and you Seth.

Sephiroth: indeed.

They walked to Sephiroth's ship it was loaded with weapons and all black.

Sam: you went all out.

Sephiroth: just need proction.

Sam: what's the name?

Sephiroth: peace keeper.

Sam: with all these weapons I'd think it was a warship.

They climbed into the front seats and watched as Sora took off first then they followed.

Sephiroth: you look a lot like me... how?

Sam: the way I was made...

Sephiroth: did you know Hojo?

Sam: I don't want to talk about him...

Sephiroth: brings up to many bad memories?

Sam: something like that..... I found out I'm another one of his expirtents and when he dropped me into a mako pool I got sent to another world... I grew up there and thought it was my home until I met Hojo for the second time.... he told me everything...

Sephiroth: he was an evil man...

Sam: really, when I met him he was different... until Jenova took him over...

Sephiroth nearly crashed into a asteroid, but turned hard right, and the bottom of the ship scraped along the asteroid and the engines shut off.

Sam: that's not a good thing..

A small black screen lit up and Sora's face appeared.

Sora: Seth you ok?

Sephiroth: yes just a little....... shocked......

Sora: ok Sora out.

The screen turned black again.

Sephiroth hit a switch and the engines started and the ship caught up with Sora's.

Sephiroth: so we are more alike than it seems?

Sam: more than you think..

Sephiroth: how so?

There was a long silence.

Sam: we.......we are brothers...

Sephiroth nearly crashed into Sora but thanks to Sora's quick reflexes he rolled his ship out of the way. Again the screen lit up.

Sora: SETH WHAT THE HELL?!?!?

Sephiroth: I have a brother I have a brother I have a brother...

Sora: Seth what are you going on about?!?!?

Sam: he isn't him self right now...

Sora: huh?

Sam: just tell me how you fly this thing please.

Sora: small problem....

Sam: oh great...

Sora: he set up his controls different from all the others...

Sam: oh... SEPHIROTH SNAP OUT OF IT!!!

Sephiroth jumped up and hit his head on the roof and slipped into his seat.

Sam: oh no..

Sam took one of the two control sticks in his hand and turned it the ship, it moved left sharply.

Sam: WOA!!

Sam turned it the other way and it almost slammed into Sora's ship ,but Sora dodged.

Sora: take it easy.

Yuffie: Sam you know that I have air sickness STOP!!!

Sora: you have what.. oh great don't barf on me please.

Sam slowly learned how to move the ship and fire the weapons.

Sora: now just find the brakes....

Sam pushed a button and the ship shot forward past Sora's ship about a thousand feet and slowed down.

Sora: try the one next to it.

Sam pushed the button and the ship slowed and Sora pulled up next to him.

Sora: you're all set.

The screen faded.

Sam: god help me...

(A/N: what do you think? Next chapter better... I think...)


	2. Chapter 2: Ansem's return

I don't own KH or FF7 or 8.

Chapter 2: Ansem's return.

They landed outside the gates of Travser Town and everyone got out of Sora's Ship and went to check on Sam and Sephiroth. Sora pushed a button and the cockpit glass dome opened.

Sephiroth jumped out of the ship and kissed the ground.

Sephiroth: I'm alive!!

Sam: I didn't do that bad…

Sora: what freaked you out so bad Seth?

Sephiroth: nothing…

Cloud: I KNOW!!!

Sam: Cloud………………

Yuffie: Sam's Sephiroth's brother.

KH Cloud and Sora just looked at the two in shock.

Sora: I see the resemblance.

Just then a girl in a outfit much like Yuffie's ran over and jumped on Cloud and kissed him.

?? ??????: Cloudy you're home!!

Cloud: I am?

KH Cloud: Yuffie here girl!

KH Yuffie turned to KH Cloud.

KH Yuffie: there's two!!

Yuffie: two Yuffie's too.

They began to hug each other like old friends.

Sam: very….

Sora: high…

Sephiroth: spirits.

They went to the hotel talked, enterdused everyone, and went to sleep.

Around midnight Sam heard a scream, he slowly slipped out of bed so not to wake Yuffie grabbed his stuff and went to the 2nd district's main plaza. There was a girl in the middle crying. Sam walked up to her.

Sam: are you ok?

The girl turned to Sam and he recognized the symbol on her chest.

Sam: Heartless.

????????: long time no see Sam…

Sam: do I know you?

????????: from along time ago..

A black pool appeared under Sam and small black tentacles came up and grabbed his arms, legs, waist, and neck.

Sam: how long?

Sam slowly began to sink into the pool.

????????: don't you remember?

Sam sank down to his waist.

Sam: if I did would I be asking you now, would I?

????????: guess not.

The girl leaned down to Sam's face as Sam sank into the pool up to his neck.

Sam: who are you?

????????: you once loved me… Samuel……

Sam's eyes grew wide with shock as his head sank beneath the pool's surface and it disappeared.

????????: now for his friends…

The girl turned and walked toward the hotel but she stopped.

?????: Angelina don't waste your time with them we have what we want come back.

Angelina: ok… kill joy.

Angelina disappeared through a black portal and reappeared in front of the old Hollow Bastion keyhole. Ansem was standing over a black pod with a heartless symbol on it.

Angelina: will he be one of us soon?

Ansem: yes……

Angelina walked up to the pod and looked into.

Ansem: wonder if he got the chance if he could kill you?

Angelina: probably, he hates me….. he could do it with out hesitation..

Ansem: yet you feel something for him, do you not?

Angelina: I might…

Ansem: love…… it's the main power of light…

Angelina: heh.. who cares?

They both laughed.

(Travser Town morning)

Sora: I can't find him anywhere…

Yuffie: but he was in bed with me last night………

Leon: I heard him leave last night……

The Clouds came running back stopping in front of the group.

KH Cloud: look what we found.

Cloud held out Sam's maysune.

Yuffie: his weapon…. Was he attacked?

Leon: there's no blood on it. What about around were you found it?

Cloud: no blood.

Cid: so either he went willingly or he was caught off guard.

Yuffie: I hope he's all right.

????????: he's not……

They turned to face the voice it was that of a girl's long blond hair, blue eyes, black shirt and pants, and a heartless symbol on her chest.

Yuffie: were is he?

Angelina: with Ansem……

Sephiroth: he's where?

Angelina: with Ansem……

Cloud: give him back.

Angelina: no…

Yuffie: why do you want him?

Angelina: so I can love him and hold him and make him happy.

Yuffie: he's mine!

Yuffie pulled out one of her shirkers and threw it at the girl. The girl caught it and threw back at Yuffie who dodged it.

Cloud: tell us the real reason.

Angelina: he is the most powerful person alive… and the other thing……

Aeris: I don't think he could love you… you're a heartless..

Angelina: that's where you are wrong Aeris…

Leon: little girl give him to us and we won't have to hurt you.

Angelina: no I don't think I will Squall.

Leon: don't call me that!

Angelina: you changed your name just because you failed to protect your world… I bet Reonia hates you…

Leon: you know about Reonia?

Angelina: and everyone else…

Cloud: where's Ansem?

Angelina: keyhole…

Sora: huh?

Angelina: he is going to open the super keyhole…

Sora: what's that?

Angelina: it leads to the door to the dark…

KH Cloud: and what does he plan to do at to door?

Angelina: open it what else?

Sora: we can't let him do that……

Angelina: and who is going to stop him you?

Sora: yes!

Sora ran and Angelina raised the Oblivion keyblade over his head and brought it down at Angelina. The dragon wind sword appeared in her hands and she blocked Sora's strike then pulled back the sword and thrust it at Sora but he jumped back with the tip of the sword only inches from his chest . As Sora was flying back Angelina extended her arm at Sora and a strong wind made him continue backward.

Sora(thinking): she's trying to make me slam into the wall.

Sora took is Keyblade and stabbed it into the ground cutting into the cement as he slid back until he finally stop but leaving a long hole in the ground. Sora pulled his keyblade out of the ground and walked back up to the others.

Angelina: I didn't come to fight…

Leon: then what did you come for?

Angelina: I came to ask Yuffie did you know… I am Sam's only true love?

Yuffie laughed.

Yuffie: you're wrong…… he wouldn't love someone who was evil.

Angelina: then you don't know the true Sam…

Yuffie: I bet I know him better than you…

Angelina began to fade.

Angelina: we shall see… won't we?

Angelina completely disappeared.

Cloud: Super key hole?

KH Cloud: I don't know… I have never heard of it.

Aeris: I have…

Sora: where is it?

Aeris: the legend goes… the place where no thing has a heart in the darkest regions lies the keyhole to the door… the door to supreme darkness.

Leon: a place where no one has a heart?

Sora: end of the world……

Sephiroth: we should leave as soon as possible……

Sora: right!

(A/N: you all might think I am going a little fast but don't worry… there is more to this story than just this particular event. What will they face at end of the world? Will Ansem open the door? And what about Sam? And what about his old friend? Will she help Ansem complete his plans? Find out…………later… hahahahahahahhahaha ……R&R please)


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

I don't own FF7 or 8 or KH.

Chapter 3: nightmare

Sora's and Sephiroth's ships were flying beside each other somewhere between Hallow Bastion and end of the world.

Cloud: what's this place like?

Sora: when I was there it was really weird… that's about all I can say…

Leon: I thought heartless would be guarding this place?

Sora: I am starting to think that they are all gone..

KH Cloud: then explain that Heartless girl.

Sora: I see your point……

(2 hours later)

Sora: we are here.

They landed the ship by the stone structure at that Sora had come through the first time he was there.

Sora: it's different.

The ground was completely black but off in the distance there was a red half circle.

Sora: that leads to the crevasse.

Cloud: what's there?

Sora: another gate followed by platforms with purple energy pillars coming out of the center of them then a hole in the last one then a volcano more gates, then a door with a heartless shape.

Cloud: let's go.

They walked toward the red gate and then through it. On the other side it wasn't what Sora had told them. They stood in a room with a green glowing floor and a heartless shaped door on the other side.

Sora: we are in the second to last room…. I wonder what happened to the others?

Leon: less walking for us…

They walked through the door inside wasn't what any of them expected.

Sora: I remember this place…

They walked to a door to the left and went in.

Sora: Ansem's lab…

Yuffie let out a scream.

Cloud: What is it?

Cloud looked where Yuffie was looking in the giant glass orb Sam was floating in water wires plugged into his skin a mask over his nose and mouth.

Sora: oh my god…

?????: you needn't worry about your friend…

They turned and faced the voice.

Sora: Ansem……

Ansem: Sora…

Leon: what are you doing to him?

Ansem: I am draining his heart using it's power to open the super keyhole and to make me the most powerful person in the universe.

KH Cloud: the keyhole won't be opened…

KH Cloud pulled out his sword.

Sephiroth: we won't let it…

Sephiroth moved beside Cloud and took his fighting stance too.

Cloud: you can't win…

Cloud also took his stance beside KH Cloud.

KH Yuffie and Yuffie: we are ninjas sworn to protect the innocent.

The took there stances on separate sides of the line.

Leon: for destroying my home…

Leon to his place by KH Yuffie.

Sora: and to finally defeat you and end the rein of darkness.

Sora walked to the front of the group.

Angelina appeared beside Ansem.

Then another person appeared beside Ansem.

??????????: Cloud……… you won't win again……

Cloud: Sephiroth!?!?

(now on good Sephiroth is going to be known as KH Sephiroth)

KH Sephiroth: huh?

KH Yuffie: two?

Cloud: you're the one that came from my world aren't you?

Sephiroth: I am.

Cloud: damn you.

Ansem: we all know what's coming……. So let's go.

The two groups ran at each other.

(KH Cloud and Cloud vs. Sephiroth)

KH Cloud: time for our revenge!!

Cloud slashed at Sephiroth who blocked it then slashed back at Cloud. Cloud ducked under the sword and thrust his Buster sword up at Sephiroth's chest but Sephiroth jumped back. Cloud got to his feet then a figure with a black demon wing and orange electric crackling around it flew over his head and swung his sword at Sephiroth who simply moved to the side. The figure was KH Cloud. Sephiroth lashed out at him but dodged, Cloud ran up Sephiroth and brought his sword up and both the Clouds brought the swords down toward Sephiroth who brought up his masumane and blocked both of the buster swords, sparks flew. KH Cloud lifted up his Sword again and slashed at Sephiroth's torso, being that Sephiroth was still holding back the other Cloud's sword he couldn't block his attack and the sword cut deep into Sephiroth's side. Sephiroth's grip on his masumane loosened ad Cloud was able to push Sephiroth's sword out of his hands then swing it and the result Sephiroth's head fell to the ground.

(Leon, KH Yuffie, and Yuffie vs. Angelina)

Yuffie: you stole my boyfriend I want him back!

Angelina: sorry no can do…

Yuffie threw her sherken at Angelina who dodged out of the way and kicked Yuffie in the chest knocking her into the wall. Leon jumped up into the air and swung his sword down at Angelina's shoulder but she moved to the left then kicked Leon in his side sending him to a wall. Yuffie got back up and charged at Angelina throwing a punch at her face, Angelina grabbed Yuffie's hand, then Yuffie threw another punch, which Angelina grabbed. They pushed against each other hoping to drive one of them to the ground, Yuffie pulled back her head and then head butted Angelina sending pain through both of their heads. Leon came up behind Angelina and swung his sword down into her shoulder, then pushed her into the wall pining her there with his sword.

Leon turned to watch Sora and KH Sephiroth fighting Ansem.

(KH Sephiroth and Sora vs. Ansem)

Sora: I beat you once and I'll do it again.

Ansem: I highly doubt that…

Sora ran at Ansem and swung the keyblade at his neck but Ansem dodged. KH Sephiroth disappeared and reappeared behind Ansem and slashed into his back Ansem turned and sent a black ball of energy into KH Sephiroth's chest and it exploded. Out of the smoke KH Sephiroth flew out and slashed at Ansem who dodged. Ansem's lance appeared in his hands and he swung it at KH Sephiroth who dodged then spinned around and slashed at Ansem, Ansem used his lance to block the sword then turned it and cut into KH Sephiroth's shoulder. KH Sephiroth jumped back and put his sword to his side. Sora flipped the keyblade.

Sora: MRS…

The large glass globe cracked and the wires in Sam came out.

Sora: what the?

Red lights flashed as more cracks appeared on the globe.

Sora: what's happening?

Ansem: it is time……. to die.

A small black aura surrounded Sam.

Angelina: he's…..

Sam's eyes flashed open and the glass shattered sending it flying through the room. The group found ways to avoid getting cut. The aura grew around Sam and a heartless symbol appeared on his chest. His eyes glowed red, and two black angel wings shot out of his back.

Yuffie: Sam?

Sam's gaze fell upon Yuffie. Yuffie felt a chill run down her spine.

Sam: do not speak to me woman.

Sam hovered down from his place and landed in front of Angelina.

Sam: you been hurt….

Sam pulled Leon's sword out of her, then quicker than anyone in the room could see threw it at Leon stabbing him through the heart, he fell to his knees.

Sam: are you alright?

Angelina: I've been better.

Sam lifted his hands to Angelina's wound a green glow extended from them and covered her wound, when it disappeared she was healed.

Ansem: how do you feel?

Sam: better than ever.

Yuffie: Sam.. come back to me please…

Sam lifted one of his hands toward Yuffie.

Sam: I was never with you.

Yuffie: I love you…

A red orb appeared in his hand.

Sam: burn in hell human.

A black beam shot out of the orb and hit Yuffie hiding her from sight.

When the beam stopped Yuffie was nowhere to been seen.

Cloud: YUFFIE!!!

Sora: how could you kill your girlfriend?

Sam: her my girlfriend? Pah I could never love a human.

Cloud: you monster…….

Ansem: the keyhole…….. it is complete.

Sora threw the keyblade at Ansem and it hit him in the head making a small wound blood ran down his face. The keyblade returned to Sora's hands and Sora ran at Ansem slashing out at his feet, Ansem being caught off guard fell to his feet, Sora put a foot on Ansem's throat and raised the keyblade over his head and brought it crashing down on Ansem's skull, making more blood run down his face. Sora raised it again and slammed it back down onto Ansem's face, more blood. Sora continued to do so until Ansem's face barely resembled it's former self. Sora's keyblade was covered in blood.

Ansem: no this cannot be…….. I most become one with the darkness…

Sora raised his keyblade over his head then brought in down into Ansem's chest.

Sora: I hope you burn..

Sam: master.. AAAHH!!

Angelina: AAAHH!!

They both grabbed their heads.

Cloud: what's going on?!?

Angelina and Sam's eyes turned blue.

Sam: STOP!!

Angelina: NNNOOO!!

The heartless symbols on their chests disappeared.

KH Cloud: they are returning to normal…

Sam and Angelina fell to the ground.

Cid: it's over?

????????????: it's far from over….. the end is near…. The doors will open… and the battle of good and evil will take place…… in the end…… only one will prevail………Sora…….you will open the door…….

Sora: who's there?

?????????????: I am… just a friend.

Sora: how can we know that?

Silence.

Sora: hello?

No answer

Sora: it's gone….

Cloud: what should we do with those two?

Sora: we should all go back to Travser town… let them rest.

Cloud: agreed.

(A/N: I bet you are thinking it's the end or WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ANSEM OPEN THE DOOR TO THE DARK, right? Well 1. it's not over 2. you'll just have to wait and see. R&R please)


	4. Chapter 4: the truth revealed

I don't own FF7 or 8 or KH.

Chapter 4: the truth revealed.

( a week later inn in Travser town)

Sam lay in bed asleep. He still not awoke since he returned to normal, the same for Angelina who was in a bed beside his, light from the early morning sun shone in and lit up the room. Sam's eyes slowly opened and he sat up.

Sam: where am I?

Then he spotted Angelina sleeping in the bed next to his.

Sam: am I home?

Sam walked over to Angelina and sat on the bed. He pulled her head into his lap and shook her.

Sam: Angelina….. Angelina wake up.

Her eyes slowly opened.

Angelina: Sam?

Sam nodded.

She sat up and hugged him.

Angelina: after you disappeared me and Tom broke up……. I looked for you asked Cody about you he told me you had disappeared… about a month ago Ansem appeared in my house… he asked me if I wanted to see you… I said yes and he turned me into a heartless…. That's all I remember………

Sam: ssshhh it's ok now I won't let anything hurt you…

Angelina began to cry into Sam's shoulder. The door opened and Cloud walked in.

Sam: nope not home….

Cloud: how are you feeling?

Sam: alright……

Angelina looked up.

Angelina: Cloud???

Sam: clam down…. Don't worry.

Angelina: how is he here?

Just then the door opened again and Sora walked in, Angelina jumped to her feet and went to Sora and pinched his cheeks.

Sora: hey cut it out the hurts.

Angelina: OH MY GOD YOU'RE REAL!!

Sam got up and grabbed Angelina

Sam: clam down before you hurt someone…

Cloud: a little late for that…

Sam: what do you mean?

Cloud told them what had happened at end of the world.

Sam: Yuffie's dead?

Sam's eyes filled with tears.

Angelina: I'm sorry I'm so sorry……

Cloud: we don't blame you…… we blame Ansem.

Sam's head shot up and a gold aura surrounded him.

Cloud: RUN!!

Cloud grabbed Sora and Angelina and ran out the door, while pulling them down the hall he screamed.

Cloud: EVERYONE OUT OF THE HOTEL!!!!

The others came out of the hotel and out into the plaza.

Aeris: what's going on??

Just then a gold column of energy shot out of the hotel.

Cloud: that……

Then the hotel blow up sending debris flying through the district. When the smoke cleared in the air a figure with gold hair, red eyes, bulging muscles, and a large gold aura was around it.

Sora: what is that?

The figure floated down to them.

???: sorry about the hotel…

Cloud: I can understand why you are mad…

The gold aura faded and the man's hair turned silver, his eyes turned blue, and his muscles shrunk.

Sora: Sam……WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Sam: it happens when I get mad……I get a power boost.

Angelina: Sep……Sep………….SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!

(KH Sephiroth back to Sephiroth)

Sephiroth: yeah……

Angelina: SORA GET HIM!!

Sora: clam down….. sheesh.

Angelina: but but but….. HE'S EVIL!!!

Sora: no he's not……. he was now he's good.

Sephiroth: I assure you I won't harm you.

KH Cloud: come on this way.

KH Cloud led them to a house in third district.

KH Cloud: this is better than the hotel so please don't blow it up.

Sam: sure…

Angelina: Sam can we talk?

Sam: sure.

Sam and Angelina walked upstairs.

Sam: what is it?

Angelina: why did you leave?

Sam: because I wanted to……. well it's kind of silly…

Angelina: tell me… please?

Sam: I wanted to be a hero…… so I could impress you… and I thought if I was strong that you would like me…

Angelina: I liked you the way you were… now….. you look a lot like Sephiroth.

Sam: it's they way I chose to look I mean who would be scared of my 14 year old self?

Angelina: do they know the true you?

Sam: no…

Angelina: I think you should show them.

A white light surrounded Sam, there was a flash of light and Sam began to transform into his normal state his hair turning black and growing short, his eyes going from blue to brown, he grew just a little smaller, he returned to his 14 year old self.

Angelina: the boy I fell in love with…

Angelina leaned in and kissed Sam on the cheek, Sam blushed.

Angelina: let's go.

Angelina grabbed Sam and dragged him down stairs.

Cloud: WHO his he, where did he come from?

Sam: I am Sam and I came from up stairs .

Cloud: say wha?

Sora: you're who?

Whitney: this is Sam's real self…… the other is what he chose to look like when we was traveling around worlds… Sam you can only stay like that for a short amount of time before your energy runs out and you return to your Sephiroth like form.

Sam: great……

Cloud: you look kind of weak……

Sam: don't let my appearance fool you…

Sam raised up his arm and a red orb appeared in it.

Sam: I still have my powers.

There was a flash of light and Sam was back to looking like Sephiroth.

Sam: short………

Cloud: yeah…

Sam: Sora how do you know how to get to Density Island?

Sora: why?

Sam: I want to stay there…

Sora: cool then when I go I'll take you with me.

Sam: thank you.

Angelina: mind if I come?

Sam: I was hoping that you would say that.

Sora: then it's settled you two are coming to live with me.

Cloud: don't even think you can leave me behind Sam.

Sam: of course not.

(two weeks later Gates to Travser town)

Sam: bye Aeris, Cid, Yuffie, Cloud, Sephiroth see ya around.

Cid: yeah.

KH Cloud: take care of your self.

KH Yuffie: you better come visit us.

Sam: we will.

Whitney (whispering): Sam you have something of Aeris's remember?

Sam: oh yeah..

Sam pulled a white orb out of his pocket.

Sam: Aeris catch.

Sam threw the orb at Aeris.

Aeris: the… the white materia?

Sam: yep.

Sam threw another orb at Sephiroth which he caught.

Sam: please don't use that.

Sephiroth: the black materia?!?!?

Cloud: ARE YOU NUTS?!?!?! YOU'RE GOING TO TRUST HIM WITH THAT?!?!?!

Sam: yeah it's not like he's going to use it…

Cloud: better not…

Sephiroth: I cannot take this….

Sephiroth handed Cloud the materia.

Cloud: why….. why are you giving me this?

Sephiroth: because it brings back to many bad memories.

Cloud: how do you think I fell?

Sephiroth: would you rather I keep it?

Cloud: point taken.

Cloud handed Sam the Black Materia.

Cloud: might be better if you hold on to it.

Sam: whatever…

Everybody said their final goodbyes and Sam, Sora, Angelina, and Cloud walked over to Sora's ship and took off into the sky toward Destiny Island.

(A/N: next chapter it more or less peaceful fun and games at Destiny Island.)


	5. Chapter 5: Old nightmares

I don't own FF7, 8, or KH.

Chapter 5: old nightmares

(Destiny Island)

Two months had passed since they had left Travser Town they group worked together to build a house for Sam, Angelina, and Cloud next to Sora's. They were enjoying their new home, fun, games, and love. Sam had found a way to stay as his normal self for a day but when sleeping he was his Sephiroth like self.

(beach)

Sora: watch it!!

Wakka threw the blitz ball at Sam which he used his new wooden sword to throw back the blitz ball at Wakka and it hit him in the head making him wobble. Sam rushed up to Wakka and hit him three times.

Wakka: I give you win.

Sam: another victory!!

Sam walked over to Sora and Angelina.

Tidus: next up Cloud and Sephie.

Sephie: uumm…… I give…

Tidus: wha?

Sephie: he looks tough I give.

Tidus: ok……next up Sam and Cloud.

Sam walked up and took his place 50ft. in front of Cloud.

Cloud: I don't believe I'm using a wooden sword.

Sam: yeah you do look funny with it.

Cloud: oh shut up.

Tidus: GO!

Sam ran up to Cloud and swung at him Cloud jumped back. Sam ran up to Cloud and swung again but Cloud jumped back again, but Sam predicted that and jumped with Cloud. Sam swung again and hit Cloud on the head, Cloud fell to the ground and landed on one knee. Sam fell from the sky and the sword came crashing down on Cloud's head. Cloud climbed to his feet and charged at Sam, as Cloud swung his sword Sam dropped to the ground and Cloud ran over him. Sam jumped to his feet, turned, and slashed at Cloud's back. Cloud tried to stop running but before he could Sam struck again at Cloud's legs knocking him down. Sam put his foot on Cloud's back and pointed the sword at Cloud's neck.

Sam: give?

Cloud: yeah I guess…

Tidus: the winner is Sam!

Sam got off Cloud and helped him up.

Tidus: final match Sam vs. Sora!

Sora walked up to his position.

Sora: this otta be good.

Tidus: GO!!

Sam and Sora ran toward each other raising their swords. When they got close to each other they swung and their swords collided. They tried to push down on each other's sword but failed. They jumped back and ran toward each other again, Sam slashed at Sora's waist but Sora blocked. Sam brought up his sword again and tried to hit Sora on the neck but Sora ducked and lashed at Sam's legs knocking him off his feet Sora pointed his sword at Sam's neck.

Sora: give?

Sam reached out and grabbed Sora's sword.

Sam: nope.

Sam put his sword to Sora's stomach and pulled down on Sora's sword, pulling Sora down onto Sam's sword, causing Sora to scream in pain.

Sora: I GIVE!!

Sam stopped and got up.

Sam: I didn't hurt ya did I?

Sora: no I'm ok.

Tidus: Sam is our new champion.

Angelina ran up to Sam.

Angelina: I told you that you could win.

Sam: yeah.

Angelina: are you sure you're ok Sora?

Sora: yeah just need a potion.

Sora pulled one out of his pocket and drank it.

Sora: I fell better now.

Angelina grabbed Sam's arm.

Angelina: come on.

Sam: where are you taking me?

Angelina: you'll see.

Sam: guys help..

Cloud: no can do…

Sora: much rather like to see what she does to you.

Tidus: just don't kill him.

Wakka: two love birds…

Wakka walked behind Sephie and grabbed her waist.

Sephie: let's follow their example.

Wakka lead Sephie toward his house.

Sam: oh thanks guys.

Sora and Cloud: no problem.

Angelina dragged Sam back to the house.

Angelina: why are we still here?

Sam: huh?

Angelina: why are we still here… I mean Ansem is dead why do we need to be here?

Sam: it's not over… there must be another evil that still threatens this place.

Angelina: I miss home.

Sam: so do I……

Angelina: but there is one good thing that's come out of this…..

Sam: what's that?

Angelina: I'm with you…..

Sam: Angelina don't……. I can't say I feel the same way about you…. I still love her…

Angelina: but you have no idea where she is…

Sam: I can't move on yet…… I'm sorry

Angelina: I can wait..

(5 hours later Sora's house)

Sora: Dinner is sevred

There was a flash of light out side.

Sora: WHAT THE HELL?!?!

They ran outside and saw someone with short silver hair, blue eyes, and a dragon wing sword.

Sora: RIKU???!!!???!!!???!!!???

????: the one and only.

Sora ran to Riku and pinched his cheeks.

Riku: stop that hurts!

Sora: you're real!!

Riku: I think I am.

Sora: how did you get back?

Riku: king Mickey used his keyblade to make a portal here I came through…. but he got trapped.

Sora: isn't Kingdom hearts open?

Riku: what do you mean?

Sora: the heartless have returned.

Riku: yeah I know……that's why I'm here.

Sora: it is?

Riku: Sam… Angelina….

Sam: how do you know our names?

Riku: King Mickey knew you were coming.

Sam: what do you want?

Riku: Angelina, you must die.

She got a shocked look on her face.

Sam: saw wha??

Riku: she will be the end to us all.

Sora: what are you talking about?

Riku: her children will be the end of us all….. she must die…

Sam changed back to is Sephiroth like form.

Sam: not if I have a say in it!

Sam charged at Riku and swung the masumane at Riku's arm but it passed right through him. Riku reappeared beside Sam and elbowed him in the stomach. Sam flew back toward the tree and used the force to catapult himself back at Riku, Riku vanished and Sam slammed into the ground hard. Riku appeared beside Angelina and swung his sword at her stomach but something stopped it, it was Sora's keyblade.

Riku: Sora she must die or she will cause the destruction of our world and all the others!

Sora: if that happens we'll beat it just like everything else we fought.

Riku: this will be stronger than anything you have ever faced!

Sora: as long as I have my friends I can win!

Sora slowly pushed Riku's sword back Riku jumped back then flew back at Sora who blocked Riku's sword with a burst of wind that kicked up sand, then they jumped back.

Riku: Sora please don't make me hurt you!!!

Sora: the only way that will happen is if you stop this!

Riku: you once fought for good, but if her baby is born, you will have helped unleash the greatest evil any world has seen.

Sora; and what if it isn't?!?!

Riku: then I will have more blood of innocents on my hands.

Sora: I'm willing to take that chance…

Riku: Sora please…

Sora: will we know if the baby is evil right away?

Riku: yes…

Sora: then we wait until it is born, if it is, we will kill it, give the thing a chance to live.

Riku: fine, we will wait.

Sam got back up.

Sam: how do we know he won't kill her in her sleep?

Riku: you don't….

Sam extend his arm.

Sam: then you must go.

A red beam shot out of Sam's hand and consumed Riku when it disappeared Riku was no were to be seen.

Angelina: you killed him…

Sam: no I just sent him far away it will take him 10 months to get back and that's with a wrap drive.

Sora: so he's alive?

Sam: yes.

(A/N: Sam remembers something from when he was still on earth and goes to find it, can he save it or will he lose it again?)


	6. Chapter 6: A long lost love?

I don't own FF7 or 8 or KH.

Chapter : a long lost love?

(9 months later)

Riku was only 3 minutes away from Travser Town.

Riku: I have to kill her

Riku was running through a grassy plain outside the city he could see the gates in front of him. As he came upon the city he burst through the gates up the stairs and into second district through the door that lead to the hostel.

Riku: what room is Angelina Ross on?

Receptionist: one moment.

She typed something into the computer.

Receptionist: she is in room 1945.

Riku took the elevator up to the 19th floor and found room 1945 and walked in, only everyone was there.

Riku: miss me?

Sora: no not really, we knew you would be here.

Riku: and that's why you have your weapons right?

KH Cloud: yes.

Riku: I'm not here to kill her.

Riku sat down next to KH Yuffie.

Riku: I brought a gift as my apology

Riku got something covered in cloth out of his jacket and handed it to Angelina.

Angelina: what is it?

Riku: open it and see.

Angelina carefully opened up the cloth and a puppy's head came bursting out and started licking Angelina's face.

KH Yuffie: I HAVE A NAME FOR IT!!

Cloud: it's her puppy let her decide.

Angelina: Yuffie what do you think we should call it?

KH Yuffie: how about Linsey?

Sam felt like he had been stabbed in the heart, and a pained looked appeared on his face.

Cloud: what's wrong Sam? Linsey doesn't sound that bad.

Sam remembered something from when he was still on Earth and told everyone what had happened.

(Flashback: Earth 3 years before Sam found Whitney)

Sam and a blond girl were walking through some woods toward their homes just getting out of school.

Sam: summer is finally here thank god, right Linsey?

Linsey: now we get time alone.

There was a noise in the woods to their left.

Linsey: what was that?

Sam picked up a long stick and moved in front of Linsey.

Sam: who's there.

??????: who are you?

Sam: show your self.

A man stepped out of the cover of the trees Sam's eyes went wide in shock.

Sam: impossible!

??????: what is?

Sam: you're Ansem aren't you?

Ansem: how do you know my name?

Sam: Linsey run.

Ansem: I can't let you go.

Sam: leave her alone!

Ansem: pathic… porta oepn!

A black portal opened beside Ansem and black tentaciles came threw and tried to grabbed Sam and Linsey but Sam slashed at one and it disappeared.

Sam kept slashing but they kept coming. Then were was a scream and Sam saw the tentacles wrap around Linsey and drag her to the portal Sam rushed forward and grabbed her hand but couldn't pull her back.

Sam: I can't pull you back!!

Linsey: let go!

Sam: I won't lose you!!

Linsey: Sam let go…. please.

Sam looked into her eyes.

Sam: I'll find you….

Linsey: I know you will.

Sam tried to pull her back as hard as he could but Linsey dug her nails into Sam's hands causing him to let go and she disappeared behind the portal.

Ansem: I'll leave you to suffer knowing that you couldn't save her.

Ansem jumped through the portal and it disappeared.

Sam: I swear one day I'll find you…

(end flash back)

Cloud: Sam…

Sam: I failed her…

Angelina: it's not your fault…. I know people think you were crazy when you thought you saw Ansem take her… but it couldn't have been him…

KH Yuffie: but you said Ansem appeared in your house right?

Angelina: he did…

Sam ran out the hospital and flew off to the peace keeper and took off toward end of the world.

Cloud: what the hell?!?!

Angelina: I knew this would happen.

Cloud: it's like me with Aeris…… but I never got a chance to save her so I went with Tifa…. but he has a chance to save the one he loves……

Angelina: as long as he is happy……..

(with Sam)

Sam had a pure look of anger on his face, he landed the ship right outside the gate to the dark. He walked toward the red gate and then through it. He stood in a room with a green glowing floor and a heartless shaped door on the other side. Sam walked through the heartless door and into Ansem's lab. Down the long corridor looking in all the rooms when he came to the last one he found four black pods with heartless symbols on them. Sam stepped up to one and looked inside, nothing, he check two others but still found nothing.

Sam: god please let her be in here.

Sam looked in and saw Linsey with her arms folded across her chest Sam busted open the pod and lifted Linsey out. Walked back to the ship and took off back toward Travser town.

(1 hour later)

Linsey sat up in the back of the peace keeper and saw black with white stars doting the sky. She looked around and found out that she was in some sort of spaceship. She got up and walked down the corridor and into the cop pit.

Linsey: hello?

???: I see you have awakened…

Linsey: where am I?

???: you are on a spaceship called the peace keeper.

Linsey walked up the pilot and sat down beside him.

Linsey: you look familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

???: do not worry I am not the man who kidnapped you from your world…

Linsey: how did you know about that?

???: I was there…

Linsey: then why didn't you help us?!?

???: I made a promise and I kept it…. I found you…

Linsey: Sam oh my god is that you?

Sam: it is….

Linsey hugged Sam's neck.

Linsey: I knew you would find me!

Sam: I made a promise and I keep my promises.

Linsey: how long have I been gone?

Sam: 4 years…

Linsey: but you look 20, and what's with the silver hair?!

Sam: only now this is the form I chose to find you.

Linsey: can I see what you look like now?

Sam: I haven't aged one bit….. nor have you.

He landed at the hostel.

Sam: come this way.

They walked into the hostel and up to the room. Sam opened the door and Linsey walked through first followed by Sam.

Cloud: you chose a……. who is this?

Angelina: what would be Linsey.

Linsey: Angelina you're here too?

Angelina: I was brought here under different circumstances.

Sam: but by the same person who took you.

Angelina: unlike you I went freely.

Linsey: you mean you went with that evil man?

Angelina: I did it to find someone… and I did only to find he hadn't forgave him self for losing…..

Linsey: me?

Angelina: yes…..

Linsey: how did you know I was here?

Sam: someone jolted my memory.. so I came for you.

Linsey: how are you here?

Whitney: he was chosen to restore order to all worlds.

Sam: when I first started my first thought was I could use this to find you, then as time passed I…. I forgot about you…… and most of my life on earth… until Angelina came along, then I slowly began to remember , then when we were trying to pick a name for the dog someone said your name and jogged my memory of you so I rushed off to find you.

(A/N: next chapter more mushy stuff, and a surprise or two……..mwhahahahah)


	7. Chapter 7: Chewlac, the wasteland planet

I don't own Final fantasy 7, or Final fantasy 8, or kingdom hearts, or Jak II. This chapter is starting a crossover between Kingdom hearts and Jak II. Also I don't know the planet's name that Jak II takes place so I named it.

Chapter 7: Chewlac, the wasteland planet

(2 months later)

Angelina and Sora were going out leave Kairi very pissed at Sora so she went with Riku, Cloud started to go out with KH Aeris, everyone was happy…… everyone who was on the island that is.

Sam and Linsey had disappeared about 2 weeks after Sam found Linsey.

(Destiny Islands)

Cloud: we shouldn't look for them.

Sora: why not?

KH Cloud: they left on their own accord, they wanted to be alone.

Sora: but how do we know they are ok?

Cloud: Sam can take care of him self, and her as well.

Kairi: I really must agree with Sora, who knows what happened to them?

???? and ??????: we do.

The group turned to face the voices.

Cloud: Yuffie?!?!

Sora: Leon?!?!

Leon: that's us.

Sora: how?

Yuffie: Sam revived us.

Cloud: he's not with you?

Yuffie: he told me he was sorry but he couldn't be with me anymore and then he left with a blond girl.

Sora: had they changed?

Leon: Sam's left arm was covered in cloth, otherwise no, no change.

Sephiroth: did he say anything about where he was going?

Leon: a place called Chewlac.

Whitney: did he tell you not to follow?

Leon: no.

Riku: did he tell you what he was going to do there?

Leon: no.

Sora: I never have heard of Chewlac.

Sephiroth: I have.

Sora: what's it like?

Sephiroth: it is more or less completely destroyed there are two cities on the planet that still have life, Haven and York.

The planet is haunted by the spirits of the people he lived there before he End Of The World War, there are still people living there about 45 million. Ruins cover most of the planet and it's the biggest planet found so far.

Sora: sounds bad.

Sephiroth: the war was awful, even for a coldhearted man like my self, all the death and destruction, children with out parents, Adults losing their children, wives becoming widows.

Whitney: you were there?

Sephiroth: yes, after Cloud killed Jenova, and defeated me, I lay in the crater thinking on what to do next, I didn't see any use in trying to finish what Jenova made me start, so I left the planet and came upon Chewlac when there was no war, two years later something called metalheads attacked and killed citizens in Haven, thus the war started, about two months later they attacked York and they joined the war, and another month later city was attached called Mavren, they too joined the war. Three years into the Mavren was attacked by a army of metalheads whose numbers reached well over 20 billion, they fell 2 weeks later and the metalheads lay waste to the city leaving nothing alive the city is still there but as I said it's in ruins. After that I went to Haven and….

Riku: you were in Mavren?

Sephiroth: I was.

Riku: did you fight?

Sephiroth: I couldn't I was still recovering from the injuries Cloud gave me.

Cloud: then how did you get out?

Sephiroth: the woman who was taking care of me picked me up and carried me out of the city to Haven.

Riku: what happened to her?

Sephiroth: if you let me continue my story you'll find out.

Angelina: please do.

Sephiroth: when we got to Haven they welcomed us with opened arms, gave us a house and when I recovered I joined the Krimzon Guards the were people who guarded the inside of the city I wanted to protect people instead of killing them, I thought I could use this for redemption…. and after that I married the woman who took care of me while I was recovering.

Leon: what was her name?

Sephiroth: Marlene, anyway after six years of fighting the Baron, the ruler of Haven built a second wall inside the city, then after another year we finally began to gain the upper hand, metalheads were slowly starting to lose, then one day what was left of the metalhead army gathered outside the city walls of Haven, the Haven army gathered inside the first city wall around the entrances and the Crimson Guards behind the second. Then the metalheads burst through the first city wall the army fought valiantly but after five hours began to tire and the metalheads began to win, the Baron pulled the army back behind the second city wall leaving everyone in-between the first wall and the second wall to die, the metalheads killed everyone there then moved toward the second wall the Haven army along with the Crimson Guards were able to defeat them, thus wiping out most of the metalheads. The war is still going on but the metalheads are so few in numbers that the two cities are safe for now.

Sora: was Marlene in-between the first and second wall?

Sephiroth: no she is still on the planet.

Cloud: what made you leave?

Sephiroth: I heard of a legend about the keyblade and wanted to make sure the wielder didn't bring destruction and mayhem upon the worlds like the other half of the legend said. So I left the Krimzon guard and left to search for the keyblade wielder. I left Marlene on the planet and asked her to wait for my return…… that was 4 years ago.

Sora: I think we should go to Chewlac and find Sam and Linsey, all those who agree say so now.

Yuffie: I agree.

Leon: so do I.

Cloud: me too.

Sephiroth: I agree.

KH Cloud: we should go.

Angelina: I agree.

Kairi: so do I.

KH Yuffie: me too.

KH Aeris: so do I.

Riku: me too.

Sora: then it's settled we go to Chewlac and find Sam and Linsey. We leave tomorrow morn…….

Just then a ghostly image of something that looked like a big mouse appeared in the middle of the room. Riku knelt to the ground.

Riku: king Mickey, how are you here?

Mickey: I'm only here for a minute… there is a small problem with your plan.

Sora: what about it?

Mickey: only people who have been to Chewlac before May 25th which was two weeks ago, can go on the planet.

Sephiroth: and why's that?

Mickey: it's due to the rebellion against Baron Praxis.

Sephiroth: so you are saying that I'm the only one who can go?

Mickey: right, I must go now.

Mickey's image disappeared.

Sephiroth: then I guess I'm going in alone.

(A/N: the plot begins to thicken again, did Sam and Linsey go to Chewlac to live peacefully together or was it something else? Will Sephiroth find them? And will they get dragged into the war too, and can they survive if they do? New characters some in next chapter. Next chapter is gonna be good I think. please R&R.)


	8. Chapter 8: the Dark Warrior Project

The elier chapters of this story are under kingdom hearts. I don't own Final fantasy 7, or Final fantasy 8, or kingdom hearts, or Jak II.

If you have played Jak II then you know what Haven looks like but if you haven't then you'll just have to use your imagination. And in part of this chapter one of the charters mistakes Sam as Sephiroth.

Chapter 8: the Dark Warrior Project.

(Chewlac, Sam and Linsey)

Sam and Linsey had bought a house in Haven, Sam seemed to be waiting for something but he wouldn't tell Linsey.

Sam: Linsey stay here I'll be right back.

Linsey: where are you going?

Sam: I can't tell you.

Linsey: just come back in one piece.

Sam: I will.

Sam walked out the door toward the power planet, up the ramp and started to walk around the elevated sidewalks. Then a portal opened over the city and two objects came flying out. They landed and skidded along the sidewalk not to far from Sam. One was wearing a blue tunic and goggles on his head blond hair that stood strait up, and the other object was a fury animal with goggles like the blond boy wore. Then men in red armored suits walked up to them.

Sam: time to move.

Sam ran toward the group.

Krimzon Guard: Step away from the animal.

The animal ran under one of the guard's feet.

Krimzon Guard: forget about the rat, the baron wants him.

One of the guards raised his gun to hit the boy he brought it down but is was blocked by a sword.

Sam: leave the boy alone.

Krimzon Guard: this is Krimzon Guard business step aside.

Sam: no.

Sam kicked one of the Guards in the side knocking him into a wall another guard turned and fired a bolt at Sam but he punched the bolt sending it back the guard's gun blowing it up, then Sam kicked the guard off the side of the walk. Another Guard swung his gun at Sam but it was grabbed then used to hit the guard over the head and he dropped to the ground. Then Sam felt something prick him in the back of the neck. Sam reached back and pulled it out.

Sam: a tranquilizer dart….

A guard came up and hit Sam over the head knocking him to the ground. The Blond haired boy tried to get up and run but a guard hit him in the forehead knocking him out.

Krimzon Guard #1: what should we do with the sliver haired man?

Krimzon Guard #2: take him to the baron and see what he wants done with him.

(at the Barons' palace)

Krimzon Guard: we have the boy and a silver haired man who tried to protect the boy.

Baron: take the boy to the lab and the man to a prison cell.

Krimzon Guard: may I speak freely?

Baron: go ahead.

Krimzon Guard: the man has a great amount of power he was able to knock back a laser bolt with is bare hands if I may say so my self he would make a great addition to the Dark Warrior Project.

Baron: indeed, take them both to the lab.

(with Sephiroth)

The Sephiroth had landed in Haven City about 2 hours ago. He was walking through the city looking for Sam or Linsey, when they saw a fury little creature running toward them it jumped up on Sora.

??????: ya gotta help me!

Sephiroth: what's wrong?

??????: follow me.

The Sephiroth followed the creature up a ramp and along the sidewalk until they came to a large building, near the entrance they saw five Crimson Guards two of them carrying something, one was a blond haired boy and the other was a silver haired man.

Sephiroth: it's Sam.

??????: you know that guy?

Sephiroth: he's a friend.

??????: the blond kid is Jak we need to help him.

Sephiroth: we will help them both.

Daxter: let's go!

Sephiroth: that wouldn't be wise, that's the Baron's palace, we wouldn't get far.

??????: then what do you suggest we do Mr. tall, dark, and gruesome?

Sephiroth: we plan on how to rescue them.

??????: but who knows what they will do to them?

Sephiroth: we can only hope that they stay alive.

(two years later)

????: Dark ecko injection complete. Both subjects' body chemistry unchanged.

??????? ????? ?????: it seems the Dark Warrior Project is a failure.

Baron: you two should at least be dead from all the dark eco I injected into you.

??????? ????? ?????: what should we do with them?

Baron: get rid of them, and gather your men for an attack on the metalheads, and Captain.

??????? ????? ?????: Sir?

Baron: any luck removing the cast around the silver hiared man's arm?

??????? ????? ?????: No sir.

The Baron walked out of the room.

??????? ????? ?????: I'll be back later.

??????? ????? ????? followed the Baron out of the room, and a fury creature appeared off the side of the platform.

??????: third floor prison cells, roach food, and torture devices.

The creature jumped on top of the blond haired boy now older and longer hair.

??????: Jak come on buddy say something just this once please!!

Jak's eyes shot open.

Jak: I'm gonna kill Praxis!!

??????: ssssssssssshhhhhhhh!!! but first let me figure how to open the security locks.

Jak's eyes turned black and his hair white along with his skin and long black claws grew from his hands. Jak busted out of the locks.

??????: or you could just do it.

Jak pulled back his hand then swung it at Daxter but stopped right before he hit him, and Jak returned to normal.

Jak: Daxter?

Daxter: what has gotten into you??

Jak: something's happening to me.

Daxter: come on Mr. tall, dark, and gruesome.

Jak: we should help him.

Jak walked over to the man on the other table and opened the locks. The man shot up.

???: where am I????

Jak: hell if I know.

???: Jak?

Jak: how do you know me?

???: can't tell you.

Jak: sure….

Daxter: hey incase you haven't noticed we are in a prison, now unless you like roach food we should go!

???: right.

They walked off the platform jumped up some boxes through a door up more boxes through another door then jumped off onto the street.

???: which way?

Daxter: this way!

They walked around a corner, and a old man stopped them.

Old man: hello.

Jak: you look like a reasonably smart man, where the hell are we?!!?

Old man: well my angry young friend, you are in the Baron's Haven city.

Jak: we were just guests in the good Baron's prison.

Old man: in a prison cell or inside the city walls we are all his prisoners.

A Krimzon Guard vehicle stopped not far from them and Guards began to drop out of it.

Old man: talk about being in the wrong place at the time, best move along.

Krimzon Guard: everyone in the sector is hear by under arrest for harboring a dangerous criminal, surrender and die!

Daxter walked up to the Krimzon Guard.

Daxter: excuse me sir don't you mean surrender OR DIE!?!?!

Old man: not in this city, please protect us, if you do I'll intrude you to someone who can help you.

Jak and Sam ran toward the Crimson guards. Jak did a spin kick killing one of the guards while Sam grabbed one's head and twisted it's neck killing it.

Then they both just stopped and grabbed their heads. Jak's eyes turned black and his hair white along with his skin and long black claws grew from his hands. Sam's eyes turned black and his hair firry red, his skin turned white very long black claws grew on his fingers, and black spikes grew from the back of his elbows.

Crimson Guards: what are those things?

Crimson Guards: fire fire fire!!!

The guards fired the weapons at Sam and Jak but it didn't seem to effect them they charged forward and Sam punched one of the guards in the chest his hand going all the way through and coming out his back Sam turned and kicked one in the head cause it to go flying off. Jak rushed at one of the guards and punched him sending flying across the road and into a building then jumped up and slammed down onto the last guard's head, they both turned back to their normal selves.

Old man: impressive.

Daxter: that was cool do it again.

Jak: something's happening to me…… something he did…….. I can't control it.

Old man: what you did was every brave, this child is very important.

The old man started to walk away.

Daxter: hey what about us?

Old Man: ah yes there is a man named Torn he leads the underground he can help you you'll find him in the slums near the city wall.

Sam: you're Kor right?

The old man turned to face Sam.

Old man: do I know you?

Sam: no but I know you.

Kor: how?

Sam: I have heard stories about you that's all.

Kor: we will meet again.

Sam: oh trust me we will.

Kor and the kid walked off.

Sam: Jak do you recognize the kid?

Jak: why would I, I've never been here before.

Sam: ok.

Jak: hey, I haven't got your name yet.

Sam: it's Sam.

Jak: let's go.

Daxter climbed up onto Jak's shoulder and they walked toward the Underground base.

(with Linsey)

Linsey: it's been two years, he said he'll be right back, if 2 years is be right back to him I wonder what see you in a couple of years means to him?

Linsey was walking through the slums toward her home when she saw a blond haired boy and a rat on his shoulder and a sliver haired man walking toward an ally.

Linsey: Sam.

Linsey ran toward them.

Daxter spotted her before Sam and Jak.

Daxter: hot blond chick a six o'clock.

Sam and Jak turned toward the girl. Linsey caught up with them. Daxter looked up and down her and stopped on her breasts.

Daxter: WOA hey baby nice tits!

Jak: Daxter!

Sam grabbed Daxter by the throat.

Sam: listen you perverted little rat boy, that is MY girlfriend MINE understand!?!?!?

Daxter: stop choking me…

Sam: DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!?!

Daxter: yes, don't complement your girlfriend got it.

Sam dropped Daxter.

Jak: I told you that would get you hurt one day.

Daxter: oh shut up.

Sam turned to Linsey.

Linsey: Jerk!!

Linsey slapped Sam leaving a red handprint across his face.

Daxter: wonder what's with her?

Jak shurugged.

Linsey: WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!!?!??!

Sam: uumm in a cold, dank, laboratory getting experimented on, getting fed disgusting food, and getting injected with dark eco, where have you been?

Linsey: …………………………………………………are you ok?

Sam: not really…..

Linsey: where are you hurt?

Sam: you don't wanna know.

Jak: not to interrupt the reunion but we should get inside.

Linsey: this way.

Linsey lead them through the slums and into the nice part of town by the river and into a two story house. She flipped the lights on.

Linsey: please sit anywhere you want.

Sam went to sit on the couch, but Linsey stopped him.

Linsey: expect for you, come with me…

Linsey lead him up stairs.

Daxter: I bet they are going to get thei…..

Jak covered Daxter's mouth.

Jak: don't finish that.

Jak moved his hand away.

Daxter: their freak on!!

Jak whacked Daxter over the head.

(upstairs)

Linsey: what did they do to you?

Sam: you don't want to know…

Linsey: come on tell me please maybe I can help.

Sam: I SAID NO!!

Sam's eyes turned black and long black claw grew from his fingers but the transformation stopped there.

Linsey: oh my god…

Sam pulled back his hand, and Linsey screamed.

Jak: what the?

Jak ran up the stairs just in time to stop Sam from hitting Linsey, he grabbed Linsey and pulled her aside.

Linsey: is this what they did to you two?

Jak: it is…

Purple electricity crackled around Sam connecting with objects in the room.

Jak: clam down…

Sam's hair turned fiery red.

Daxter: what ever you say pisses him off more.

Linsey: Sam please you're scaring me.

Sam: you should be scared.

And with that Sam's skin turned white.

Jak: Dax take her and leave.

Daxter: why?

Jak: because this could get ugly…

Daxter: come on let's go.

Jak: first piss me off.

Daxter: wha?!?

Jak: piss me off.

Daxter: how?

Jak: anything you can think of.

Daxter: uumm ok, you asked for it.

Daxter walked in front of Jak and kicked him in his balls then ran jumped on Linsey's shoulder.

Daxter: lets go!

Linsey ran down the stairs and out the door.

Jak: aarrrrggg!!

Jak's eyes turned black and his skin white and his hair turned white and he grew black claws from is fingers.

Sam: gggrrr…

Sam charged toward Jak.

(outside house with Linsey)

Linsey stopped about 20 yards away from the house and turned back toward it.

Daxter: what are we standing around here for!?!?!

Linsey: I want to see what going on.

They could see flashes of light and lots of purple electricity. Then the wall nearest to Linsey exploded and Jak came flying out and he skidded across the ground until he smashed into a house across the street. Sam flew out next stopped right in front of Jak, picked him up and slammed him back into the ground making a crater about 10 feet deep. Then Sam picked Jak up again and threw him at another building, Sam disappeared and reappeared right before Jak hit the building and kicked him in another direction then followed Jak kicking and punching him as he flew toward the palace wall, Jak went slamming into the wall leaving a huge hole. Sam flew toward Jak but Jak punched Sam up into the sky then disappeared then reappeared above Sam and elbowed him into the ground.

Linsey: we have to stop this before they kill each other.

Daxter: or before they tear up the whole city.

Linsey: but how?

There was a short silence and then Sam flew out of the crater towards Jak and punched him higher into the sky then flew after him, seconds later they were just two black dots flying at each other making small booming noises when they hit one another. Then the fighting got fiercer as their fits made contact with each other's body bursts of black energy pulsed from it, they began to reach the ground causing small rocks to lift into the air then break apart.

Daxter: I'm drawing a blank…

Linsey: yea me too.

One of the dots flew at each other then they both seemed to fall toward the ground, as they got nearer Linsey and Daxter could make out who was who and what they were doing. Jak had Sam around the stomach and Sam was trying to get out of Jak's hold but it was useless. A few seconds before they hit the ground Jak let go and stopped in the air and let Sam fall to the ground. Sam slammed into a building came out the other side into another building then out it's other side and into another building but didn't come out. The two buildings Sam had been slammed through fell to the ground.

Jak landed not far from Linsey and Daxter, and he turned to face them.

Daxter: Jak….

Jak jumped at Linsey and swung his claws at her but she jumped back, but the ends of Jak's claws scratched her from her left shoulder down to her waist leaving four bloody claw marks across her chest.

Daxter: you ok?

Linsey: I'm fine.

Jak took a step toward Linsey.

Daxter: Jak buddy remember me Daxter?

Jak took another swing at Linsey cutting her across her cheek. Daxter jumped off of Linsey and on to Jak's face scratching at him. Jak grabbed Daxter and threw him into a wall. Jak again jumped at Linsey but she dodged. Then there was a low rumble. Then the building Sam had been thrown into top half blew straight up into the sky and Sam came rushing toward Jak and punched him in the jaw then they both returned to normal.

Daxter: remind me not to piss you two off… EVER!!

Sam: we didn't kill anyone did we?

Daxter: no but you came close.

Jak: did we destroy….

Daxter: lots of buildings YES!!

Sam: Linsey are you ok?

Linsey: yea….

Sam: let's go before…

???????: I thought I recognized that voice.

The grouped turned to face the voice to find there were two girls standing there.

Sam: this is getting to weird……….. even for me……… how are you two here?

????: I thought you were Sam…..

Sam: I am.

??????: not the one we are looking for.

Sam: believe what you will, but tell how did you get here?

????: A man with silver hair brought us to a weird laboratory for some kind of experiments. We escaped two years after he started them with some help of a blond kid named Cody, we live farther down the street.

Sam: Cody, Emmy, and Amanda.….

They both got shocked looks on their faces.

Emmy: how do you know us?

Sam: I told you I'm Sam.

Amanda: then what's the nick name I gave you?

Sam: I believe it was The prince of darkness.

Amanda: I still don't believe you.

Linsey: who are they?

Sam: the one with brown hair is Emmy and the blond haired one is Amanda.

Emmy: now, you have Sam's voice but you don't look like him.

Amanda: Emmy I doubt that's him.

Sam: then you would be mistaken.

Sam changed back to his younger self.

Amanda: how did…

Emmy: you do that?

Sam: it's really to complicated to explain…..

Emmy: well….. does any of you know how to get home?

Sam: you'll just have to hang around me for a while until he get home.

Emmy: I don't mind.

Emmy walked up and wrapped left of her arms around Sam's right arm.

Sam: which way.

Emmy: this way.

Sam changed back to his Sephiroth like form and him and Emmy began to walk ahead.

Daxter jumped up onto Jak's should and whispered into his ear.

Daxter: stay away from the two blond chicks major jesouly going on there.

Jak: yea I noticed.

Linsey: bitch.

Amanda: yea I know what you mean.

They all walked to the house Emmy lead them to and Emmy opened the door and let them in got them so tea and everyone sat down. There was sound of foot steps coming down the staircase then a blond kid appeared in the door way from the staircase.

Emmy: we're home Cody.

Cody couldn't see everyone in the room but saw the figures.

Cody: who's the people with you?

Emmy flipped on a light switch.

Cody: no way!

Cody grabbed a spear form the wall and pointed it at Sam.

Cody: Sephiroth you're the last person I would have expected to be here.

Sam calmly sipped his tea.

Sam: put the spear away before you hurt yourself boy.

Linsey: w..

Sam: quite…..

Sam rose for his seat and calmly sat down his tea.

Cody: out Sephiroth.

Sam: you think you can order the Great General Sephiroth around little boy?

Cody: make a choice leave or I'll make you leave.

Sam: like you could.

Cody: wanna bet?

Sam: sure why not……. but outside.

Cody followed Sam outside.

Emmy: S..

Sam: quiet woman.

Cody: come on.

Sam took Sephiroth's fighting stance instead of his own. Cody charged forward and jabbed at Sam who jumped back to avoid it. then turned and swung at Cody which he ducked under the blade. Then jabbed upward at Sam's chest but Sam swung his sword knocking the spear away. Then Sam swung one of his feet under Cody's legs and he fell to the ground. Then Sam brought his sword at Cody's head but Cody rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. Cody swung his Spear toward Sam and Sam swung his Sword their was a sound of clashing metal and sparks, and the spear flew out of Cody's hands.

Sam: you are weak…….. hope you enjoy pain because where you're going you'll get a lot of it.

Sam raise his sword and brought it down toward Cody's neck, Cody closed his eyes waiting the sword to severe his head but it never came, Cody slowly opened his eyes.

Sam: if I were the real Sephiroth you would be dead right now.

Cody: who are you?

Sam: come on don't tell me you don't recognize me!

Cody: I thought you were Sephiroth does that answer your question?

Sam took a few steps back and changed into his normal self.

Sam: now do I look familiar?

Cody: how, when, what, where, why, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!?!

Sam: hard to explain….

Cody: wait what are you doing here?

Sam: did I ever tell you about what happened to Linsey?

Cody: yea ya did but I thought you was crazy.

Sam stepped aside reveling Linsey.

Cody: you weren't lying, Ansem really did take her.

Sam: he did.

Linsey: I've been away from home for 3 years….. I miss my home.

Cody: I'm sure we all do.

Emmy: but there is something good that just came along.

Emmy wrapped her arms around Sam.

Sam: Emmy please……

Emmy: what's wrong?

Sam pointed at Linsey and Amanda who had red faces and looks of pure rage in their eyes.

Emmy: so?

Sam: Emmy let go of me.

Emmy: but I don't wanna.

Sam: let go.

Emmy: no.

Sam: I SAID LET GO!!

Sam's eyes turned black and his hair firry red, his skin white and long black claws grew from his fingers. Emmy was blown back.

Cody: holy crap.

Sam looked straight at Emmy then changed back to normal.

Sam: please watch what you do around me.

Emmy: I'm sorry.

Sam: just please listen to me when I say something.

Cody: you've been injected with dark eco?

Sam: I have.

Cody: did you do it willingly just so you could get power?

Sam: I have plenty enough power, no I tried to stop them from taking Jak but they tranked me and I was put in the Dark warrior program as well.

Sam changed back into his Sephiroth like form.

Cody: can't you stay in your normal self?

?????????: his normal self can only be sustained for a short time.

They all turned to the voice.

Cody: SEPHIROTH!!!

Emmy: THE REAL ONE!!

Amanda: HE'S EVEN GOT THE BLACK ANGEL WING!!

Cody: what are we going to do?

Sam: why did you follow me here?

Sephiroth: we thought it was necery

Sam: where is everyone else?

Sephiroth: not here.

Cody: Sam you know who that is right?

Sam: yeah that's Sephiroth.

Cody: the one that summoned Meteor remember??

Sam: well Brothers learn to forgive and forget.

Cody: but he's Sep……BROTHERS?!?!?!

Amanda: HE'S YOUR BROTHER?!?!?!?!

Sephiroth: I am.

Cody: how??

Sam: I was born 6 years after Sephiroth was Hojo is my real father and Lucrecia is my real mother, Hojo also experimented on me.

Cody: no way…..

(3 hours later)

Cody: so you were chosen to restore order to all the worlds?

Sam: I was.

Cody: then what powers did you get?

Sam: outside.

They all followed Sam outside.

Sephiroth: I would stand back if I were you.

Sam walked about 100 yards away from them.

Sam: ready to see some power?

Cody: try to impress me.

Sam: as you wish.

A red aura surrounded Sam small rocks began to lift into the air, his eyes flashed from ice blue to blood red, gold strands began to appear in his hair, his muscles slowly grew larger, then where was a flash of light, Sam's eyes where blond red, his hair blond, and his muscles were twice their normal size.

Cody: super…

Amanda: sayin?

Sam: no, this is different, if you haven't noticed my eyes are red not blue-green.

Cody: then what are you?

Sephiroth: it's called a super pre ancient.

Sam: Aeris was right, Sephiroth isn't a ancient he's a pre ancient.

Cody: woa…

Sam changed back to normal.

Sam: I think it's about time we go bed.

The group went inside and dinner and went to bed.

( two hours later in Sam's dream)

Sam was sitting at a table on Destnity Island everyone was there Sora, Emmy, Angelina, Riku, Sephiroth, KH Cloud, Cloud, KH Yuffie, Yuffie, Leon, Cody, Linsey, and Kairi.

Sam: you're what?

Linsey: we're getting married.

Cody: I thought you would be happy.

Sam: I am, just shocked that's all….

Sora: well I'm happy for you.

There was an explosion outside and they all ran outside to see what it was. Out of the flames walked Amanda.

Sam: Amanda are you ok?

Amanda put a leaf to her lips and whistled on it causing a high pitched squeal, she began to play a tune, and Cody and Emmy fell to their knees holding their heads.

Sam: what are you doing to them??

Amanda stopped playing the tune and Cody and Emmy rose to their feet.

Amanda: I'll let them answer your question for me, kill them all but leave Sam for me.

Cody and Emmy ran toward the group, Cody grabbed Angelina by the neck and twisted it killing her. Sora charged forward in a blind rage, Emmy stepped in front of him and kicked him in the nuts Sora fell his knees. Emmy took the keyblade for him and cut off his head, covering her in blood. Cody moved to Leon, Leon slashed at Cody but missed Cody grabbed the arm Leon was using to wield the Gun blade and broke it stealing the gun blade in the process , then cutting Leon in half, Cody turned toward the Yuffies. Both Yuffies threw their shurkens at Cody but he hit them back, the Yuffies weren't expecting him to do that and the shurkens sunk into the chests, killing him both. Cloud charged Emmy and swung his buster sword,

Emmy ducked out of the way then cut Cloud in half, then turned toward KH Cloud. KH Cloud's Black Demon wing shot out of his back and he flew toward Emmy, when the edge of the buster sword was only a few inches away from her chest Emmy grabbed it and turned it toward KH Cloud, stabbing him threw the chest and it came out his back. Riku charged toward Cody and slashed at his torso but Cody ducked out of the way, Riku saw this and swung again cutting into Cody's arm. Before Riku could do anything he left a sharp pain in his back, He turned around to see Emmy standing about three hundred feet away, Riku reached back and pulled out the Keyblade.

Riku fell to the ground, dead. Cody threw the Gun Blade at Linsey cutting off her head. For some reason Sam was unable to move at all during the fight, but as soon as Linsey died he regained control.

Sam: what did you do to them????

Amanda: the experiments Ansem preformed on us did this.

Sam: so Ansem is still alive?

Amanda: he is, thought it doesn't matter, you would leave here alive.

Then Sam felt two people grab him it was Emmy and Cody. Amanda walked over to Sam.

Amanda: none of this would have happened if you had chosen me instead of Emmy.

Sam: Amanda, killing me won't solve anything.

Amanda: it will unsure me that you never get to be with Emmy.

Sam: so you would kill me even though you love me, just to keep her away for me?

Amanda: I would.

Sam: I guess……. I was wrong about you, you are a bitch.

Amanda lightly kissed Sam on the lips.

Sam: don't touch me.

Amanda: my lips were covered with poison, see you in hell.

Sam: I will be back.

Amanda: I highly doubt that.

Sam's world went black.

(End dream)

Sam jolted up in bed.

Sam: it was only a dream.

(A/N: did the dream mean anything? Or was it just a nightmare? Last time Sam had one of these dreams it came true, but he was able to stop most of it. But this time might be different, can he kill his friends if it comes to it? Can he save his friends? Or will he just turn his back to the worlds, and leave the universe to be slaughtered? Or will he be the one to slaughter us?


	9. Chapter 9: The truth hurts

I don't own Jak II, Final Fantasy 7, 8, or Kingdom Hearts. This chapter will probably confuse you some, hopefully not.

Chapter 9: The truth hurts

(two years later)

Sam had chosen Emmy, leaving Amanda and Linsey pissed at him, two months later Cody and Linsey started to go out, leaving Amanda all alone, a year after that Amanda disappeared. Then six months later Jak, Daxter, Sam, Emmy, Cody, Linsey, and Sephiroth left for Destiny Island. And for 4 months the group had lived on Density Island happy and carefree.

( At Sora's house)

Sam: you're what?

Linsey: we're getting married.

Cody: I thought you would be happy.

Sam: I am, just shocked that's all…

Sora: well I'm happy for you.

Sam: this seems familiar.

There was an explosion outside and they all ran outside to see what it was. Out of the flames walked Amanda.

Sam: Amanda are you ok?

Amanda: better than you're about to be.

Amanda pulled out a leaf.

Sam: NOT THIS TIME!!

Sam made a small ball of energy and threw it at Amanda, it hit the leaf and burned Amanda's hands some. Then he pulled out his maysune.

Amanda: how did you know?

Cody: know what?

Sam: I had a dream a few years back, it started out with Cody and Linsey saying they were getting married, then you came and took over their minds.

Amanda: and made them kill all of you?

Sam: exactly.

Amanda: the weaker, more human part of me must have sent you the future to prevent it….

Sam: oro?

Amanda: the real Amanda.

Sam: .. you're not the real Amanda?

Amanda: yes and no, I am her darker side, she is trapped inside me, therefore I am, and am not Amanda.

Sam sheathed his maysune.

Emmy: Sam what are you doing you need your sword!

Sam: I can't fight someone I love.

Emmy: Sam…

Sam threw the sheath and the maysune to Emmy.

Sam: you fight.

Sam pushed Whitney out of him.

Whitney: Sam she can't fight for you, you were chosen to re….

Sam: shut up, if you weren't a machine you could understand the meaning of love, how do you expect me to kill someone I love?

Whitney: but….

Sam: remember I give the orders, go into Emmy.

Whitney: but..

Sam: GO!!

Sam pushed Whitney at Emmy and she sank into Emmy.

Emmy: what's going on?

Sam: you have the powers I do, use them to protect people like I would.

Sam began to walk off.

Amanda: where do you think you're going?

Sam: far away from here.

Amanda: you're staying right here.

Sam: who's going to stop me, you?

Sam walked off into the distance.

Sora: what is his problem??

Amanda: I told you Emmy, he loves me more.

Emmy: he left because he couldn't kill a friend.

Amanda: he gave you power, but didn't tell you how to use it, think you can?

Emmy: he gave me this power, and I plan to put it to good use.

There was a flash of light and Emmy changed into a Pre-Ancient.

Amanda: Ansem I might need help.

A few seconds later Ansem appeared beside her.

Sora: how are you able to keep coming back?

Ansem: you've been fighting copies of me, I am the real one.

Sora ran at Ansem slashing at his torso, Ansem flew back then his lance appeared in his hands Sora slashed at Ansem's shoulder but missed, Ansem swung his lance , Sora dodged it then caught it pulled it out of Ansem's grasp.

(mean while)

Emmy punched Amanda in the gut and she went flying into the tree house, Emmy flew up to Amanda grabbed her leg then threw her down to the ground, then Emmy flew down at her and punched her right in the gut making a swirl of dust and wind, Amanda started to cough up blood.

Emmy: I'm sorry I have to do this.

Emmy raised her hand above her head and made a small ball of energy.

(back to Sora)

Sora stabbed Ansem with his lance in the shoulder pining him to the ground. Sora raised the keyblade over his head the brought it down on Ansem's skull. Raised it again then slammed it back onto Ansem's skull, Sora did this five more time to make sure he was dead.

(Emmy and Amanda)

Amanda seemed to changed. She saw a bright ball of energy above her and a person holding it, but couldn't make out who it was.

Amanda: Sam don't kill me!!

Emmy threw the ball far off into the distance.

Amanda: Emmy?? Since when do you have those kinds of powers?

Emmy: since Sam left saying he couldn't kill a friend.

Emmy helped Amanda to her feet.

Amanda: what else did he give you?

Emmy: his maysune, and his AI.

Whitney: I have a name ya know?

Emmy: and what would it be?

Whitney: it's Whitney, Ms. Tipstra.

Emmy: how do you know my name??

Whitney: I'm in your head remember?

Emmy: this is a little to weird for me.

Whitney: you'll get used to it.

Emmy: now what?

Whitney: you killed Ansem mission complete.

Emmy: what about Sam?

Whitney: he can look for him if you want.

Emmy: yeah.

( five months later)

Three days after Sam disappeared and Sora killed Ansem, the group spilt up to look for Sam. Emmy, Cloud and Amanda went to End of the world, Angelina and Sora went to Chewlac, KH Cloud, KH Yuffie, Jak, and Daxter went to the coliseum, Yuffie, Sephiroth and Leon went to Travser town, but one by one they returned to Destiny Island with no luck.

Cloud: when Sam doesn't want to be found, he isn't found.

Emmy: we still have to wait on Sora and Angelina.

A few minutes later Sora and Angelina landed not far from them and ran up to them.

Sora: we saw him.

Emmy: well where is he?

Sora: we landed at Chewlac, and found the whole planet running around in chaos, be here's the thing, there were heartless there!

Daxter: WHAT?? They weren't there before!

Sora: me and Angelina found the keyhole and locked it, then not long after we over heard some of the Krimzon Guards talking about a man in a black leather coat, black pants, ice blue eyes, long silver hair, and a sword clipped to his belt, had appeared at the same time the heartless did, then another Krimzon guard came and told them that it was the man that was controlling the heartless.

Emmy: then it couldn't have been Sam I have his sword.

Sora: that's what we thought, I thought it was Ansem, so we followed the Krimzon guard to the construction yard. There were heartless all over the place. And in the middle stood Sam. The guards charged forward and under a minute the heartless had killed them all. Sam looked at us with a death glare.

(Flash back)

Sora: Sam are you doing this?

Sam: I just might be.

Angelina: Sam what's wrong?

Sam: nothing, I have given up trying to save the worlds, I find it easier to just destroy them, until you show up Sora and spoil my fun.

A black portal opened behind him and the heartless began to go through.

Angelina: where are you going?

Sam: you'll know soon enough, oh and tell Emmy that I do love her, even if I kill her.

Sam stepped through the portal and all the heartless finished going through and the portal closed.

(end flash back)

Sora: after that we got back here as fast as we could.

Angelina: so what are we going to do?

Emmy: Whitney my mission is to restore order to all worlds, how do you judge which world to go to next?

Whitney: by which world the evil presents the greatest threat.

Emmy: so wouldn't that be where Sam goes, due to the power he has?

Whitney: it would.

Angelina: earth to Emmy, what do we do next?

Emmy: we go to the next world.

Angelina: what about Sam?

Emmy: if he is a enemy now we will run into him sooner or later.

A black portal opened beside Emmy.

Emmy: did you give Sam the ablitlty to change the way he looked?

Whitney: I did, why?

Emmy: I want you to change me into want you changed him into.

Whitney: but you're a girl and that forms a male.

Emmy: just leave me with my face, my breasts, and uumm…… my uumm….a…you…girls….uumm…

Whitney: don't worry I understand, I'll change you while we're in the portal.

Emmy: who's coming and who's staying?

Cody: I'm coming.

Amanda: so am I

Jak: me and Dax are gonna stay here.

Linsey: if Cody's going so am I.

Emmy: Angelina?

Angelina: I want to come but…

Sora: I'm coming.

Angelina: huh?

Sora: I see how much you want to go home, but you love me, and it makes it hard to decide, so I'll come with you.

Emmy: then let's go.

Cloud: me and Yuffie have to come.

Emmy: one more question Whitney… does Sam still have his powers?

Whitney: he does.

Emmy walked through the portal followed by the others.

(A/N: short story I know, but I have a big idea for another one that includes Sam and Emmy, so I had to end this one quick. If you want to know what happens next the next installment is under Final Fantasy 7.)


End file.
